Thermocouples are devices which are used for measuring temperatures based upon an electrical measurement. Thermocouples have a wide use in a variety of industries and environments today. Due to the various industries and environments in which thermocouples are used, various forms of thermocouples can be found. A generic thermocouple is now described with respect to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows a thermocouple 100 which includes electrical junctions 102 and 104, a housing 106 and a probe (also known as a stinger) 108. A tip 110 of the probe 108 is typically placed near a point at which a temperature value is to be measured. A measuring device (not shown) is usually connected to the electrical junctions 102 and 104 for reading a voltage. From this voltage measurement, the temperature value at the tip 110 of the probe 108 is ascertained. Depending upon the use environment of the thermocouple 100, it is sometimes desirable to provide the thermocouple 100 with protection from the environment in which the temperature is to be measured. The protective piece used can be a thermowell.
A generic thermowell 200 is now described with respect to FIG. 2. Thermowell 200 can be mounted to or inserted into a housing 208 of a device to protect thermocouple 100 while still allowing the thermocouple 100 access to the desired location for obtaining an accurate temperature measurement. Thermowell 200 can include a cap piece 202 which mates with and seals off (if needed) the housing 208. The thermowell 200 also includes a body 204 and a cavity 206 in which the probe section 108 of the thermocouple 100 can be inserted.
Thermocouples 100 and thermowells 200 are generally off the shelf components, often for use with one another, used in various temperature obtaining applications. However, in some cases, these off the shelf components are not able to withstand environmental conditions for which obtaining the temperature is desired. For example, the probe 108 can experience mechanical failure at its base if it undergoes enough motion caused by, for example, vibration of the housing 208. In other words, a mechanical connection between the thermocouple 100 and the thermowell 200 makes a portion of the thermocouple 100 to vibrate at a same frequency as the housing 208 while another portion, e.g., 110, of the thermocouple 100, which is free to move, exerts continuous stress on the fixed portion, thus resulting in fractures of the thermocouple 100.
Accordingly, systems and methods for using thermocouples with thermowells under various operating conditions are desirable.